deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ILoveVisuals/Curious....
Is it really necessary to edit wiki posts that have been revised to prevent major details from being uncovered too soon? The only reason I deleted the line for Kasumi's trivia "Keep in mind that her first two chapters are about Kasumi's clone", is so people whom haven't played before don't have such information ruined for them before they get the chance to find out for themselves. I know what it's like to have such things ruined for you - it sucks! Letting people believe Kasumi was actually killed, especially by her brother and sister, really adds more of that "wow!" factor; grabs their attention and makes them want to play even more to see if their theories or thoughts were right, don't you think? Is the element of surprise REALLY that overrated? Does no one believe in it anymore? Think about it: Kasumi, the main protagonist and mascot of DOA; the mere thought that she could actually have been killed, and by her own brother's hand...that really draws you in, wouldn't you say? Makes you want to play to see if that's really true and why he'd do such a thing? Maybe that very thought would be what compelled one to give the game a try - especially if it's someone whom really likes Kasumi. If you were one of those people, would you really want that spoiled for you? I know I wouldn't. I know that when I thought they'd killed Kasumi in the trailer, while I had my doubts...it only made me want to play more out of sheer intrigue and astonishment. Then, when I found out it was just a clone...whew! How relieved I was. I even freakin' smiled when I saw Kasumi in the "True Kasumi" chapter. I've had story twists and endings ruined for me, and needless to say...I wasn't very pleased about it. The good news, the person didn't do it on purpose. THIS, however, was clearly done on intention, and that's really just...not cool; a complete disregard, and disrespect, for others. You never know - maybe some people WANTED to see Kasumi die. I know there's at least one person out there whom did. Their comment on the Launch Trailer left me shocked, in all honesty. So, really...try to think that, when someone deletes crucial information like that...maybe there's a good reason why they did. That's what my comment "Probably best not to reveal such information due to those whom may not have played yet" was referring to. I have friends whom have never played DOA, but are curious. The last thing I'd want is for such a twist in a story to be completely ruined because people have no common sense, or courtesy, to consider and/or respect such a thing. I am very well aware wikipedia is, and is expected to be, full of spoilers, but must we take it so far as to even post plot twists? It's tempting to edit it again, but obviously, it's also pointless because someone will just come in behind me and revise it once more. I know it's not any of my business in the long run, but stuff like that really irks me! Seriously, people...try to consider other people's perspectives before taking such actions. That's all I was doing. ...Then again...maybe I'm just crazy for thinking of others and not just myself. How stupid of me... You can hate me all you want for posting this, but I am a firm believer in letting others find out for themselves. Category:Blog posts